White Circle
The White Circle is a white magical ring that debuts in Season 4. Overview The White Circle acts as a key to Tir Nan Og, the realm of the Earth Fairies. It is an incredibly powerful object that can be used in combat due to its incredibe magic-enhancing abilities. The White Circle can also be used as a means of contact between fairies and as a means of possession via magical overpowerment, leaving the victim with a sense of the person who had possessed them and whatever they had felt. The White Circle can also take its user to wherever they wish. The White Circle is magically opposed to the Black Circle. Appearance The White Circle is a white ring with four white oval shapes along it. Magic can be channeled through the White Circle. Depending on the user, it will glow or pulsate blue, which has been described as "the Earth's flames" or pink, which will deepen to a red-purple when an attack is being formed. In some cases, the magic glow surrounding the circle can be focused into a large, body-sized sphere that will either surround the person holding it to restrain them or empower them. Streaks of orange lightening can move about the surface of the sphere. Magic can manifest itself in the form of a ball inside the middle of the circle and can be shot out of the center. The glow of the circle will intensify during this process and may even cause rays of the magic to shoot from around the circle. When glowing, the circle can also deflect attacks. The White Circle can be shrunk to ring-size via a magic spell. Pre-Series The White Circles acted as the links between Earth and Tir Nan Og. Over time, the circles were destroyed by the Wizards of the Black Circle, leaving only one left. Series Season 4 In "The White Circle," Roxy finds the White Circle inside a burning barn on the childhood farm a mysterious voice in her dreams led her to. Upon seeing the circle, Ogron is in shock and tries to pick it up, but it instantly shocks him and he recoils in pain, dropping the White Circle back onto the floor. Roxy then picks up the White Circle, runs out of the burning barn, and lifts it up to the sky. With it, she summons the creatures of the sky and forest to come and attack the Wizards of the Black Circle, causing them to retreat. After the Winx save the burning barn, Bloom offers to hold onto the White Circle for Roxy. In "Nebula," the Wizards of the Black Circle use a location spell to locate the White Circle. The spell summons an image of Roxy at Love & Pet. Stella is then seen using the White Circle as a hoop for Ginger to fly through, prompting Bloom to say that she does not believe that the White Circle was intended to be a pet toy. Later, at the Frutti Music Bar, Bloom sits with Roxy and talks to her about her current situation being the last fairy on Earth. After talking to Roxy, Bloom manifests the White Circle, prompting Roxy to say that she is not sure she wants it. Bloom then says it belongs to Roxy as a link to her past and her future, and that they can discover its secrets together. Later, in the storeroom of the Frutti Music Bar, Roxy ponders over the White Circle and determines that she must face her fear of it. Just then, the circle glows and a voice coming from the circle calls out to Roxy and asks Roxy to listen to her. Roxy becomes scared, and the voice who reveals herself to be "Nebula" begs Roxy to set her free, saying she has been imprisoned for too long. The circle then traps Roxy in a magic sphere, causing Roxy to beg for freedom and exclaim that she does not want to set her free, but Roxy's plea falls on deaf ears as Nebula possesses Roxy's body. Upon completion of the spell, Nebula picks up the circle and exclaims that after centuries, she is "alive" again. She then asks the circle to take her to the Wizards of the Black Circle so that she may exact her vengeance. In the Frutti Music Bar, after Stella sees a vision of Roxy's possesment, she, Bloom, Flora, Aisha, and Tecna leave the bar to search for her. A possessed Roxy holding the circle then sees Musa, and as Roxy's possessor does not know her, ignores her and flies into the sky, on her way to the Wizards of the Black Circle. In the sky, a possessed Roxy finds the warehouse the wizards are hiding in and begins to attack them with the circle. The Winx intervene, stopping the Wizards of the Black Circle from doing any harm to her. After the Wizards of the Black Circle retreat, the Winx notice that Roxy has a negative energy about her. After recognizing the White Circle as the cause of the negative energy and Nebula as Roxy's possessor, the Winx use a Believix convergence to restore Roxy to her normal self, severing her tie to Nebula. In "Musa's Song," Roxy talks about her possession with Bloom and Stella and how afraid she is of something happening again. She flashes back to her possession, noting that she could feel the feelings of all the captive fairies. Later, Musa asks what should be done about the White Circle. Saying that such a powerful object cannot be left unguarded, Bloom shrinks the circle and puts it on her finger. In "The Wizards' Attack," it appears on Bloom’s finger throughout the episode. During a confrontation with the Wizards of the Black Circle, it glows on Bloom’s finger. Later, after being weakened by Ogron, Bloom asks Roxy to take the White Circle. Roxy becomes afraid, not knowing if the circle would possess her again. Bloom then says that if it ends up in Ogron's hands, it is the end for them all. In saying that she can no longer protect the circle, Bloom faints and the circle falls to the pavement. After Klaus confronts Ogron, Roxy picks up the White Circle, debating on whether or not to surrender it to Ogron lest the Wizards of the Black Circle continue to terrorize her friends. After Ogron gives her an ultimatum, Roxy breaks down, not knowing which choice to make. Holding the circle in her hands, Roxy exclaims that she wishes to forget everything that has happened to her. Just then, the mysterious woman who was the voice in her dreams appears to her in a vision. She says that Roxy can put an end to all of the terror the wizards are causing. Putting the circle on Roxy's finger, the woman prompts Roxy to fight. Empowered, Roxy uses the energy of the White Circle to attack Ogron. After Bloom's Strength of Life causes the wizards to weaken and retreat, Roxy makes a fist with the hand the circle is on, creating a rainbow in the sky. In "7: The Perfect Number," Faragonda requests that the White Circle be kept at Alfea so that it may be out of reach of the Wizards of the Black Circle, and so that she may further understand all of its secrets. Faragonda then transports the circle through the video chat. In "A Virtual World," Bloom asks the Winx and Roxy to focus their magic on the circle as Faragonda failed to further study it. Using the Tracix power, the Winx and Roxy levitate the circle and are shown the past. The woman from Roxy's dreams is seen and begins to speak, saying that the circle is the last of its kind, and the only hope for the Earth Fairies to escape the human world and go back to their home, the Isle of Tir Nan Og. She says that the gates to Tir Nan Og are dissapearing as they have been destroyed by the Wizards of the Black Circle, who use the Black Circle to combat the White Circle. The woman reveals that the White Circle is the salvation of the Earth Fairies. After the vision, Tecna then uses her Omni-Detector to transport the White Circle into her video game so that it may be kept safe from the Wizards of the Black Circle as the Winx play in their band during the night. Later, the Winx and Roxy enter the video game to secure the White Circle as Ogron, Gantlos, and Anagan have infiltrated the game. Bloom locates the White Circle but the Wizards of the Black Circle summon the Black Circle to secure the White Circle. Bloom, Flora, and Aisha let the circle pass through the portal. The Wizards of the Black Circle make contact with the White Circle, but since they do not have any protective spells activated, the game ends, leaving the White Circle in the hands of the Winx. In "The Enchanted Island," it appears on Roxy’s finger throughout the episode. The Winx and Roxy use the White Circle to transport themselves to Tir Nan Og in the hopes of unlocking the door to the Earth Fairies' realm. Later, after finding a room with a pillar that has a carving of the White Circle, and consulting the Winx, Roxy places the circle onto the pilar, unlocking the door to Tir Nan Og and freeing the Earth Fairies. In "The Nature Rage," Roxy makes a fist with the hand the White Circle is on as it glows, becoming upset as she reflects on the fact that she freed fairies seeking vengeance on the Wizards of the Black Circle and the humans of Earth. In “Bloom’s Trial,” it appears on Roxy’s finger throughout the episode. It glows on Roxy’s finger as she converses with Morgana. Comics #68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy The White Circle only appears during a flashback as the Winx and Roxy inform the Fortress of Light Council of the events that took place on Earth. With the transmitter on her head, Stella explains that in addition to the ferocity of the Wizards of the Black Circle, Roxy seemed to have been receiving guidance from a mysterious figure that led her in a very precise path: a path that would later lead her to a secluded farmhouse located in the mountains just outside of Gardenia. There, Roxy found the White Circle: the key to the Earth Fairies' freedom, however, grabbing hold of the White Circle allowed for Nebula, a fearsome Warrior Fairy, to take control of Roxy's mind and body. She had attempted to use her control over Roxy for vengeful purposes but the Winx were able to free Roxy from Nebula's control by the skin of their teeth. The White Circle is not mentioned again until Musa is given the transmitter from Flora who got it from Stella. While she was occupied with her budding career as a musician with her newfound producer, Jason Queen, Roxy and the rest of the Winx were successful in defeating the Wizards of the Black Circle and were led to an island off the coast of Ireland called Tir Nan Og. Using the White Circle, Roxy was able to open a passage into the Earth Fairies' kingdom and free them, but things soon took a much darker turn when Morgana, the Earth Fairy High Queen, declared war against the Wizards for imprisoning them and the humans for eventually forgetting about them and abandoning them. Trivia *The White Circle may be a reference to Fairy Rings, which are naturally occurring rings or arcs of mushrooms. They were associated with many of legends, and according to English, Scandinavian, and Celtic legends, they were made by elves or fairies dancing. Gallery White Circle - Episode 408 (2).jpg|Orgon tries to take the circle but the circle prevents it. White Circle - Episode 408 (3).jpg|Roxy uses the power of the circle against the Wizards of the Black Circle. White Circle - Episode 408 (4).jpg|Roxy loses energy after harnessing the power of the circle. White Circle - Episode 409 (4).jpg|A possessed Roxy wields the circle. IMG_2915.JPG|The Dream Probe scanning the circle. Category:Winx Club Category:Items Category:Season 4 Category:Earth Category:Earth Fairies Category:Weapons Category:Comics Category:Roxy Category:Nebula